


Rooms

by Siberianskys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Disability, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's just say you won't approve of my interpersonal relationship any more than she does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooms

Alexandria, Virginia -- October 15, 2000

Dana Scully stood in the open doorway of Fox Mulder's kitchen and  
stared. Her first thought should have been, "get out your gun and  
cover him," but instead it was, "damn, he's beautiful."

Alex Krycek stood barefoot, dressed only in button fly Levi's; his ass  
was doing a poor job of holding up the well-worn unbuttoned denim.  
Sometime in the last year-and-a-half, he'd allowed his black hair to  
grow from Special Forces short to a puddle of lustrous waves that fell  
to his shoulders.

Scully swallowed and reached for her weapon as he suddenly stopped  
stirring the pot on Mulder's ancient stove. She remained tense as he  
turned off the heat and moved the pot to a cool burner. All she could  
do was gape when he pivoted, giving her an unobstructed view of his  
body. Her arm dropped to her side. She had expected to see a hand  
gripping a large caliber semi-automatic weapon; instead, all she saw  
was air. Her eyes slowly traveled up until they came to the place  
where Krycek's left arm ended, right in the middle of his biceps.

"He went for a run. You should wait," Krycek said as he took the pot  
and carefully poured some of the contents into a mug. He set it on the  
kitchen table and squeezed by his lover's former partner. "There's  
whip cream in the fridge if you want it."

Scully took the old, familiar mug between her cold hands and inhaled.  
She wasn't sure what she was going to find when she used her key to  
let herself into Apartment 42, but she damn well hadn't expected to be  
alone with Alex Krycek and drinking his apparently homemade hot cocoa.  
She was a stranger here now and it was Krycek who was home.

***

Alexandria, Virginia--March 19, 1998

Scully let herself into Mulder's apartment. She should never have let  
him talk her into letting him go up alone. He'd been shaky and  
confused and now he wasn't answering either his home phone or his  
cell. She walked quietly on the wood floor as she approached the  
couch. If he really was sleeping, she didn't want to disturb him; she  
just wanted to know he was all right. It had been a scant three hours  
since she'd dropped him off after the fiasco at Weikamp Air Force  
Base. She'd gone home, changed for bed and fallen asleep. She woke up  
less than a half an hour later with the feeling something was wrong.  
Melissa would have teased her unmercifully, but she just couldn't let  
it go. She frowned when she saw the empty couch; the Indian blanket  
was folded neatly over the back. Walking back through the small  
apartment, she checked both the kitchen and the bathroom. She stood  
undecidedly outside the closed door of the room that she always  
assumed was the bedroom. She tested the doorknob and feeling it give  
under her hand, she pushed into poorly-lit room. Mulder sat straight  
up on the bed, dislodging Alex Krycek from his chest. She looked from  
her partner to the green-eyed monster and then turned, slamming the  
door on her current life.

***

42 Hegal Place--several hours earlier

"Alex," Mulder called softly into the dark apartment.

"I'm here."

Mulder turned unsteadily toward the seductive voice and startled at  
the other man's proximity.

Krycek tangled his fingers in Mulder's sweater and pulled him closer.  
"You're like ice," he whispered.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, you had one hell of a night."

"I don't remember."

"I'm sorry. I thought if you could see..."

"I must have or I'd still remember seeing nothing," Mulder said into  
Krycek's neck. "Wait, you said 'I'. Earlier you said you were sent..."

"My benefactor sent me to save the rebel leader..."

"But, you thought I'd believe again if I saw for myself," Mulder  
finished.

Alex nodded and ducked his head. He hoped things wouldn't turn  
violent; he'd been enjoying the unspoken truce.

Mulder tilted Krycek's chin and kissed him softly. "So, what happened  
last night?" he asked more directly.

"My benefactor seems to think the rebels took matters into their own  
hands."

"Meaning?" Mulder asked.

"That the timetable for colonization hasn't been sped up."

"What do you think?" Mulder asked.

"I wish I knew," Krycek confided, his hand traveling down to Mulder's  
ass.

Mulder stepped between the V of Krycek's legs and ground their  
crotches together as he ran his tongue along the other man's lips.

Krycek moved his hand reluctantly from between Mulder's hip and rested  
it at the back of his neck. "If you want to stop, you'd better say so  
now."

"If I didn't want this, I would just have brought Scully up here with  
me."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Krycek asked.

"Why do you think they call me Spooky?" Mulder said with a forced  
smile.

"Stay out of my head, Mulder," Krycek snarled as he turned Mulder  
toward the couch and tumbled him backwards.

Mulder cringed as his head bumped the wall.

"This would be a lot easier if you had a bed," Krycek said in way of  
apology.

"I have a bed."

"It doesn't count if you're using it for office furniture."

"I'm not," Mulder said, putting his hands on Krycek's waist and  
turning him so he could get up from the couch. Taking his once and  
soon to be lover by his artificial wrist, he led him toward the  
bedroom.

"When did you have time to do this?" Krycek asked, looking over  
Mulder's shoulder, into the bedroom. "Twelve hours ago, it looked like  
the storage closet it's always been."

"Some friends took care of it while I was out playing Luke Skywalker."

"What if I hadn't come?"

"Then I was going to make it my mission in life to hunt you down."

Krycek took a hold of the lapels of Mulder's suit jacket and began to  
tug it from his body. Mulder's hands came up to help as Krycek backed  
him into the bedroom. Alex used Mulder's tie to hold his head still  
has he ran his tongue along the full lips. As the men kissed, Mulder  
began to work open the buttons of Alex's Levi's.

Mulder pulled his mouth away as he pushed Alex down on the bed. Krycek  
rested on his elbows and watched as Mulder knelt between his legs.  
Hazel eyes locked with jade ones, as Mulder ran his fingers along  
Krycek's cotton-covered abdomen. Mulder stroked back down to the soft  
denim and tugged until Alex lifted his ass, so he could finish pulling  
the jeans and boxers down the long, finely muscled legs. Mulder  
wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Alex's thick cock and guided  
it carefully through his teeth. Alex caught his fingers in Mulder's  
unruly locks and struggled to not thrust up into his lover's face.  
Mulder relaxed his throat and took Alex the rest of the way in. Losing  
control, Alex would have fucked his face if Mulder hadn't taken a firm  
hold of his hips and held him to the bed. Alex dropped back on the bed  
and hid his face under his arm as he came down Mulder's throat. Mulder  
slid off Alex's softening cock, running his tongue along the back as  
he went. Climbing to his feet he smiled down at the incongruous sight  
Alex made.

***

The Basement--March 20, 1998

Mulder sat at his desk and drummed his pen on the open file folder,  
his gaze drifting back and forth to his watch. Scully was now 94  
minutes late. Her answering machine and cell phone were both turned  
off. Skinner wasn't answering his private line and his secretary had  
coldly rebuffed him when he'd tried official channels. The only shiny  
spot of the whole morning was that Alex was at home, curled under the  
down comforter. He'd promised to be there when his lover got home.  
Mulder chose to believe.

"Sir," Mulder said, standing up as the AD walked through the open  
office door.

"Sit down," the imposing former marine said.

Mulder sat.

Skinner lowered his large frame into the chair opposite his  
subordinate. "Are you aware that Agent Scully was up in my office  
requesting a transfer?"

"No, sir, but I'm not surprised. Did you grant the request?" Mulder  
asked.

"No, I told her to take some time to think about it. She said it  
wasn't necessary and if I wouldn't transfer her then she'd tender her  
resignation. She's waiting."

"You should honor her request, sir," Mulder said, his eyes downcast.  
"She's a good agent."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Skinner asked.

"I would've thought that Scully would've taken care of that already."

"She didn't say that much, other than that it was personal," Skinner  
said.

"She's been ready to move on for quite a while. Last night just made  
it easy for her to walk away."

Skinner nodded grimly. "Then I'll approve her transfer and have  
personnel start a search for her replacement."

"That won't be necessary, sir," Mulder said pushing an envelope toward  
his boss.

"Mulder..."

"Accept my resignation. If you don't, you'll just wind up firing me  
later."

"What happened between the two of you?" Skinner asked.

"Not the two of us. Let's just say you won't approve of my  
interpersonal relationship any more than she does."

Chair creaking, Skinner quietly cleared his throat. "Bisexuality isn't  
grounds for termination."

Mulder rested his forehead against his fist. "Maybe not, but when you  
find out who it is, you're going to have the same reaction as Scully."

There was a moment of silence, and then Skinner exhaled. "Didn't you  
learn anything the first time around?"

Stunned, Mulder raised his head and struggled for words.

"No wonder Scully put in for a transfer. That Alex Krycek has a  
well-proven track record for deception and manipulation only seems  
lost on you. You fell for it before; don't let him do it to you all  
over again. It doesn't take a top notch psychologist to figure it out,  
especially after your melt down in my office after he disappeared."

"That's not going to happen this time," Mulder said.

"Of all the agents I've worked with," Skinner said acerbically,  
"you're the last one I'd expect to put sex ahead of career."

Mulder averted his eyes as Skinner stalked out of the office, his  
resignation clenched in his fist.

***

Mulder jerked at the warm hand on the back of his neck. He lifted his  
head and met Alex's hungry gaze. "Wander away from your tour?" he  
joked weakly.

"That's for amateurs. Do you think I'm an amateur?" Krycek purred in  
that low velvety voice that always went straight to Mulder's cock.

Mulder shook his head and ran his tongue across his lips as Krycek  
stepped behind him. And this was Krycek, not Alex. He was a little  
bit scared and a lot turned on. He felt Krycek firmly place his hands  
on his shoulders and guide him to his feet. He jumped when Krycek  
kicked the chair out of the way.

"Over the desk," Krycek ordered.

Mulder had to concentrate just to breathe.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Krycek said gruffly.

Mulder lowered his upper body across his desk, resting his right cheek  
on a pile of newspaper clippings.

Krycek ran his hand over Mulder's upturned Armani-clad ass. "Drop  
your pants."

Mulder unfastened his pants and dropped both them and the black silk  
boxers in one movement.

"Very nice," Krycek said as he tugged open his button fly. He  
continued to enjoy the view as he dug around in the pocket of his  
leather jacket for the lube and condom that he'd stashed there before  
leaving Mulder's apartment. "Spread your legs."

Mulder gripped his desk as he slid his legs apart.

Krycek rolled the condom up his stiff cock and then used his  
artificial hand to hold the tube of K-Y as he carefully squeezed  
enough out to put a thick layer of his latex-covered penis. He then  
squeezed a large dollop over his index and middle fingers before  
dropping the tube onto the desk top. He slowly worked his slick  
fingers past the first ring of Mulder's tight ass. He stopped as he  
heard a low hiss escape his lover's lungs. Using the prosthesis to  
balance himself, he gently draped himself over Mulder's back. "You  
okay?" he whispered against the soft hair.

Mulder, not trusting his voice, nodded. He was relieved that it was  
Alex who was about to fuck him and not Krycek. In the last twenty-four  
hours he'd become to recognize how seamlessly the Russian could drift  
from one personality to the other. He was also beginning to suspect  
that Alex was who the man really was and that Krycek was a survival  
instinct.

"Do you want to stop?" Alex asked.

"It's okay it's just..."

"Been a long time," Alex finished.

"No, I..." Mulder fell silent, not able to say the words.

Alex thought back to the few times they'd been together, physically,  
when they were partners and quickly came up with four. "He slowly  
started to withdraw his fingers.

"Don't stop," Mulder said finding his voice.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if you need me to."

"I won't," Mulder said.

"Take a deep breath," Alex instructed.

Mulder complied and tried not gasp as Alex pushed his fingers in past  
the second ring.

Alex waited patiently until he felt the tension finally leave Mulder's  
body. He gently turned his fingers feeling for his lover's prostate.

Mulder thrust himself onto Alex's probing fingers as found their goal.

"Good?" he asked as he stroked.

"Fuck me," Mulder growled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alex said sliding out his fingers and  
replacing them with the head of his throbbing cock. "Breathe," he  
reminded as he pushed his way steadily in until his balls met warm  
flesh. He rested his cheek against Mulder's and stayed perfectly still  
while he waited for Mulder's keening to stop.

"Alex, please."

Alex wrapped his fingers around Mulder's weeping cock and masturbated  
him to the same easy rhythm as his thrusts.

"Harder," Mulder groaned in frustration as he shoved himself back into  
Alex.

No longer fearing he was causing pain, Alex shifted positions and  
drove himself repeatedly into Mulder's body until semen spilled over  
his fist. The force of Mulder's contracting muscles put him over the  
edge. "You ready?"

"What?" Mulder asked.

Alex slowly pulled out of Mulder's body and disposed of the condom.  
After tucking himself back into his pants and wiping his sticky hand  
on his jeans, he walked around to the other side of the desk and  
grabbed an empty box.

Mulder forced himself onto his shaky legs and fumbled with his  
clothes.

Liking the well-fucked look on his lover's flushed face, Alex set the  
box on the desk and moved around into Mulder's space. Tugging the  
partially tucked shirt out of the waistband, Alex leaned in and  
explored the inside of Mulder's hot mouth with his tongue.

Mulder raked his fingers through Alex's cropped hair. "What would it  
take to get you to let this grow?"

The only answer was a wicked smile.

***

Washington, DC--October 13, 2000

Mulder sipped his champagne and scanned the menu as he waited for Alex  
to return to the table. He knew his lover had something big planned,  
but he hadn't expected to be sitting in Anneau wearing a Calvin Klein  
tuxedo. He couldn't remember the last time anyone made a fuss over  
his birthday. Alex claimed he was making up for being in Istanbul the  
previous year. Mulder didn't buy it.

"Fox?"

He raised his eyes and found himself looking into Margaret Scully's  
warm face. He stood and took her offered hand, his eyes discreetly  
scanning the crowded restaurant.

"How are you?" Mrs. Scully asked.

Before he could answer, Alex appeared at his back. "Everything okay?"

He cleared his throat and turned toward the similarly-dressed man.  
"Mrs. Scully this is my..." He stopped and searched for an appropriate  
adjective to use in this situation. He was too old for a boyfriend,  
long-time companion seemed way out of date, and partner could be too  
easily misconstrued. And he wasn't about to say lover--that was way  
too descriptive.

"I'm Alex, Mrs. Scully. It's very nice to meet you," Krycek said,  
offering her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alex."

"Thank you."

"I'll tell Dana you said hello," Mrs. Scully said, patting Mulder on  
the arm.

"She's...she's well?"

"She's still in remission, Fox; the doctors don't think that's going  
to change."

"I'm glad to hear that. She likes her job?"

Mrs. Scully reached into her purse and pulled out a business card.  
"Call her," she said firmly.

"I don't know how she'd feel about that."

"She misses you too. I'll tell her you and your young man look very  
happy together. I need to get back," she said indicating the wedding  
party gathered around the large table across the room. "Take care of  
him, Alex."

"Always," he whispered.

***

Alexandria, Virginia--October 15, 2000

Scully set the mug down and walked into the living room. Hearing the  
shower go on, she took the opportunity to snoop. On the surface,  
things looked just as they had the last time she was in the apartment,  
but as she stood in front of the bookcase, she saw the changes were  
obvious. Heinlein, Clarke, and Asimov had been joined by English  
translations of Nabokov, Chekohov and Solzhenitsyn along with books  
written in a half dozen other languages. In the CD rotation, U2, REM,  
and The Smiths were mixed in with Elvis Presley, Jimi Hendrix and The  
Rolling Stones. She smiled when she came across the Elvis Costello CD.  
It must be love if Mulder hadn't objected to having an Elvis that  
wasn't Presley played in his presence. She sprinkled a bit of food in  
the fish tank and walked through the apartment, closing the door  
behind her as the shower turned off.

The End


End file.
